In recent years a new type of retail sales store has evolved. At different seasonal times of the year, or for other reasons, a “pop-up” store or other event driven opportunities may open for a limited period of time to sell holiday related items or other specific goods. It is important for such stores to quickly and easily set up and open, and then knock down and close. Traditional shelves and other display fixtures can be difficult and time-consuming to assemble and disassemble. Therefore, there is a need for shelving and display fixtures that can be easily set-up and quickly taken down without leaving holes or nail marks in the walls.
Accordingly, one of the benefits of the subjection invention is a shelf assembly that may be easily and quickly assembled and disassembled by unskilled labor, with no tools.
A further benefit of the subject invention is a shelf assembly that has shelves with adjustable heights, and orientation.
A still further benefit of the subject invention is a shelf assembly that has interchangeable and common parts for easier assembly and less expensive manufacture.